Temple of Veeshan: Laboratory of Mutation (Advanced Solo)
Strategy There's no need to kill ALL the trash unless you want the exp. I just flew from zone-in to the first named and cleared trash around it. This write-up was done using a quest geared Wizard and werewolf healer merc, so your results may vary. Enter the zone and proceed south and east. You will have to use portals located in the zone to get to different parts. Areas: *Trash Mobs around green bubble *Failed Experiment *Necromancer Zarkol *Merrig the Necrosplicer *The Experiment *Barabes the Undying Trash Mobs around green bubbles There are several places around the zone that have trash mobs around green bubbles: *an aerakyn necroparser (Inquisitor) *an aerakyn plaguebringer (Wizard) *an aerakyn executioner (Berzerker) If you need to clear them from around a named, kill the necroparser first since he heals himself and others. You can either burn him down directly if you have sufficient DPS or kite him (he has trouble healing himself while running after you). The necroparser's heal is based on the other mobs that are close to him, if you can't kite him then try to seperate him from the others. Failed Mutation Clear trash in the room so you can train Failed Mutation around the room if need be. When you see the message "Infectious blood pools near the ground", back up away from the blood or you will be drained of power. Keep training Failed with you and away from the blood. Also, this named has a noxious spell that hits for 20K+ every 2 seconds. He seems to put it on you after he drops the red blobs. Can be cured with pots, but mercs don't seem to want to cure themselves. Once Failed Mutation is dead, move south to the next room. Necromancer Zarkol Clear whatever trash is in his room as occasionally, he will teleport you around the room. He will also put down large red rings - keep out of them. Other than that - a fairly easy fight TIP: Turn off opacity for targeting rings to see his rings more easily. Options-->User Interface-->ADVANCED BUTTON AT TOP-->Target Ring When he is killed, walk into the portal in the back of his room to be teleported to the northern most room on the map. Merrig the Necrosplicer Very important.... TURN SINGULAR FOCUS ON There are adds during this fight. If you kill an add, Merrig goes back to full health and resets (but remains active). I had to kill him 4 times (without dying myself) before I turned on Singular Focus and it was easy as pie. Watch your target! Occasionally, Merrig will change your target to one of his adds. Once he is dead, proceed south to the next room. TURN SINGULAR FOCUS BACK OFF Once Merrig is dead, head southwest into the next area. The Experiment This is a DPS check, for the most part. When fighting him, adds will spawn by breaking off of him. Burn down the adds and then switch back to the named *The adds seem to die quickly and there may only be 6 in total. *These adds cast a curse which prevents healers from healing and curing as well as hostile spells *The adds cast an arcane determent which stifles you, bring arcane cure potions if you can't cure yourself. Notes: *Don't try to kite him...it doesn't work, unless you're a ranger, then it might. *SK with SK merc (because awesome!) just went for a straight burn with AOEs. Easy fight and the adds despawned when the named died. Once The Experiment is dead, walk into portal in the back of this room then fly to the last named at the far East of the zone. Barabes the Undying This fight happens in two stages. First, you burn him down (easy fight - don't hit him after he casts "Necromatic Sphere" as it will heal him (wait about 5-10sec)) and then a FAKE Exquisite Chest will drop. DO NOT click it until you are ready for the next stage. Barabes will revive and you fight him again. He's considerably harder this time and has adds. When the adds come, KILL THEM. They hit hard and will kill you. They don't have a whole lot of HPs. Once the last add is killed, Barabes hits much harder. Save your burst DPS / final burn until this point and get him from 25% to dead as fast as possible. Credits